pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Hmmm... I couldn't help notice that the move infobox saya that "Pokemon Contest Spectaculars" are in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald too although they do take place in Hoenn, the fact is the "Pokemon Contests" in the original games sometimes had different appealings and effects than their remakes so I think it's best to take away "RSE" from Pokemon Soectaculars and make a seperate section called "Pokemon Contests" for RSE. I'm working on move pages anyways so if you feel it's a bother I wouldn't mind stepping up to update the infobox template myself and updatw pages with it as I'm already cleaning and/or updating the format or info written on the page. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. I noticed this while looking through the Movedex at Serebii and some move have different stats compared to RSE. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I tried to reform the Contest Data section to say and include "Contests (RSE)", "Super Contests" (DPPt)" and "Contest Spectacular (ORAS)" but when I did so, something went wrong with the appearance of it and even Ellis tried. Since we have no knowledge on how to do this, can you go ahead and reform the Contest Data section to include what I stated above, thanks! --Rai 水 (talk) 20:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::It works! Thank you so much! It's much better :). --Rai 水 (talk) 21:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::It seems there is a problem. Firstly the "Contest Spectaculars" part is not given the same background as the others just plain white but that's not the real issue, the real issue is that for Generation VI moves, the Super Contests part shows up even though the move did not exist in that generation. Can you trt to do somethijg about that? --Rai 水 (talk) 00:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nevermind I fixed the problem with the Super Contests do it won't appear on Gen. 6 moves. But if you could try to see the reason why "Contest Spectaculars" is the only section not colored like the other contests, I'd appreciate it. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) And never mind again. I solved my own problems lol :p --Rai 水 (talk) 05:47, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Can you solve the new problem with the move temp as it's showing results of move from VI in the RSE Contests and ORAS Contests. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:05, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll explain once I've sorted something. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:22, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The Contest Spectaculars should have a grey header like the other contests. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::All done and fixed. Everythings working just right for the template. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:39, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Y's Absol I'm going to rename the page as the nickname has been released under Coronis' synopsis. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Situation Everytime I fix something, something else goes wrong for the infobox. I think it's best to create a new infobox entirely. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :While I constantly tried to find a way around your original infobox, it just wouldn't go my way and so I created branch templates so it could fit together good and even so breaking it down and figuring out where to cut off and not to was confusing a bit but I finally did it. I created three contest data outcomes which depends on when the move was introduced. You can see how it looks on the editing sections of Air Cutter, Air Slash and Aromatic Mist. I would say keep the original infobox for now so that I just make a few minor changes as it would be simimilar and of course we don't want a move page with no infobox even if the old one. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much. I promise to use the powers responsibly :) (I don't mind just having these rights and not becoming admin) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:01, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Bulba image revisions Do you think old image revisions from Bulba should be deleted? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I just wanted your opinion :) I'm going to rename a few images too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::May I add Content Moderators and the other moderator to the Hall of Fame? (What's the other moderator called?) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm also going to make the character anime navs background colours show on MonoBook as they don't show too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I could simplify them more too, if you want? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Don I've just realised, Diamond's Don doesn't need moving as it's the only Don in Adventures so Don from the anime is the only one that needs moving so I'm now going to move it. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:16, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Anime character pages and manga ones I was thinking of using what we have in the Layout Guide instead of using See also as it makes all character pages have a universal standard in the Bio section. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :The same goes for the Bio I mentioned. In the anime pages and manga, in the Biography section, it features the other counterparts. See here, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) New policy Can we make not having Filb images a policy? similar to how not having Bulba images is a policy. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:20, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Chapter temp I'm going to make a colour scheme for it, depending on the arc. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I'm going to upload artwork of characters and Pokemon that are in the manga meaning that I'm going to upload artwork over images that have been taken from chapters. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Serebii I think that policy for Serebii should be made redundant as we can now use images after me speaking to them. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :We have a partnership, in a way. We can use there images, to which I use sprites. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Categories I have some bot requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:07, January 22, 2016 (UTC) New artwork There is to be new artwork of the Pokedex holders coming out! Check it out at Pokespe for what it's saying about it. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I can't upload images to my computer from the printer as the printer doesn't work (been like that for ages but I forgot since I don't use it that much). That means the Volume something-or-other map image you wanted me to upload won't happen. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:22, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, no. Also, could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites too? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:52, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay and I'll comb through the internet too to see if there is one. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:56, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've sent messages to tons of users to see there point on the matter. More opinions, the more we see other users stances. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Mobile Mega Evo Sprites So, on mobile, I cannot view Mega Evolution sprites because they are a link to the same page that they are on. how can that be fixed? Mario101luigi202peach404 14:47, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Go to Charizard's page and click on one of the Mega Evo sprites. Mario101luigi202peach404 14:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Alakazam and Gengar are the same. Mario101luigi202peach404 15:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) And Gyarados...Mario101luigi202peach404 15:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Mewtwo as well.--Mario101luigi202peach404 15:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Did you fix them? Can I learn how so I can fix as well? I don't know to fix all that.--Mario101luigi202peach404 21:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, I kinda did, but I have been told I'm doing things wrong latley. I thank you, Ellis, and Lordranged for helping me learn, but I didn't want anyone mad. Changing it would be a little different than I thought, and thank you for the help! --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:15, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, how do you add a GIF to a page? I have Shiny Ampharos', but I don't know how to add it. Is it as image of something else? --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:26, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how to do that...... --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) YouTube I'm going to ask Aving or Slaying (whichever account he is now using) to upload more videos to out YouTube account so he give commentary of the site and how to do and create things here. If I'm successful, could you promote the YouTube account? Ellis99 Volcanion 16:28, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I'll remove them. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Opinion How do you think I've been so far as a Content Moderator? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:11, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 21:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Serena's Sylveon image I saw this in the images: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Serena%27s_Sylveon.png I need to ask you something about it, are images allowed to show the next evolution form while the Pokémon's evolving? Or does it have to be when the Pokémon's done evolving? Because that barely shows something that would look like Serena's Sylveon, and I personally think that image is jumping the gun and that we should wait until the episode airs, especially since the trailer didn't show it being done evolving. - PokémonGamer 21:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) How come... You have put future content on the Team Flare scientists anime pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:03, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :Ohhh, I see :) I wondered why as other Team Flare anime pages didn't have any so I thought that it might've been a mistake. Also, what was your thought on getting one of the 2DS' that have either Red, Blue or Yellow? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, January 25, 2016 (UTC) News Blog It will be uploaded tomorrow morning as I've been trying to find time to do it. I have some of it already done but the remainder needs finishing. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC) SonictheHedgehog user I think you should speak to SonictheHedgehog user as he is doing plot for the Hoenn Gym Leader anime pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:19, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sure I can. I'm actually going to move an image on Vacuum Wave's page. It's the game image as it's from DP not DP and Pt as the sprite tells you about the image as the Machoke sprite is from DP. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:56, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Is this better? http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miette%27s_Meowstic&diff=765308&oldid=765296. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:03, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:29, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Restrictions on new accounts Is there an option to restrict newly created accounts for three days from editing? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:01, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Ohh, I'm sure though that it can be done since if I remember, a wiki blocked new users for a few days. Anyway, I would protect the page till the episode airs. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay dokey then ;) I think the best thing to do for now is to protect the page for a while (till the episode airs). Ellis99 Volcanion 14:06, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Categories I was thinking of creating artwork categories for manga and anime characters as we already have an artwork category for game characters. What do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I've improved the season anime character navs. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:14, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Pikachu Shorts Hey X had another idea. I was thinking what if we made pages of pokemon from the Pikachu shorts like Sylveon (anime) from Eevee & Friends and Elekid (anime) from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (short). It be another thing bulb doesn't have.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well yes, but that was because of content. Besides they appeared in two movies like along Pikachutwo. Isn't that an important role?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Fan Art I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know the rule. But, can I put the fan art in my sandbox? --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Will do. One more thing, do sandboxes appear on mobile? --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:36, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I don't know. I don't think user pages appear, so.....Mario101luigi202peach404 18:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's not showing up on my phone...Mario101luigi202peach404 22:17, January 27, 2016 (UTC) But I don't even know how to get to my user page on my phone. --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Neither that nor the app will work. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:01, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, can you do anything like that from the app? --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:04, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and how to I resize images in a generic Infobox? I have an image, but it's way too big. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) If you go to my Sandbox, you'll see what I mean. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:18, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I mean look at how big that Bulbasaur picture is...Mario101luigi202peach404 23:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Userinfobox May I edit the Userinfobox as I can see a fault. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) New chapter Another X&Y chapter has been translated at Pokespexy tumblr (I always every other day on that as it isn't that active compared to Pokespeblog which is active every-other day, which I check every day). Ellis99 Volcanion 11:16, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. I've written some of the next B&W chapter too. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:53, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, if you are thinking about separating Bio's of major characters to create a page on a bio, I agree to it fully as looking at what your doing to character pages and if your going to do it to major characters like Misty, I understand and agree to it. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:14, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::You could separate them into each series, i.e. Original series, Advanced Generation series etc. and make Ash Ketchum/Biography similar to how Episode Guide is. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:24, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Major plan I was thinking of asking TPG to upload images for episodes starting from the very first episode and replacing existing images with better ones, what do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'll ask him to do that and I do think though that the DP images are blurry and I think he can get better ones, but I'll ask him to do that once all XY small episode images have been replaced. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Ooo, I've realised a sticking point. Chaz in Adventures appears in the games AND is from Hoenn yet there is another character called Chaz AND he's from Hoenn and if he is renamed to Chaz (anime), it might be confusing to new fans as they could think that the Chaz in the anime is the same one from the games. What do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you read the message above please. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:29, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::Please reply to the message above. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon character page layout I think Personality should be above Biography as it then follows a similar way to character page layout. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll start with Serena's Sylveon. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I was thinking of using Adventures instead of Pokémon Adventures in the introduction of a manga character as we do a similar thing to characters in games, i.e. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then, if you want. We could do it at a later date anyway. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'll do it :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:18, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Also, as you stated in your edit on Siebold (Adventures), did Diantha mention the other two Elite Four members who haven't appeared yet? Ellis99 Volcanion 23:20, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If that is the case, could you create pages on them? or write in an Adventures section their pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 23:23, January 29, 2016 (UTC) What was the edit on the MediaWiki you just made? just curious :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I'm going to insert Personality sections on manga character pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:51, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hy the Metagross from noodles! roamin off! was captured by a unknown trainer. Episode appearance temps I've created an improved version (only slight), shall I upload it? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:47, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then, it's only the top temp that changes :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:52, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Right, I'll do it now. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I've decided to do AG013 instead. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 31, 2016 (UTC) X&Y chapter The next X&Y chapter is out! at Pokespexy (which I assume you know as you got a new image of Lysandre's Gyarados from the new chapter). Ellis99 Volcanion 08:51, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I understand :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, would you like me to prep some bio pages for Ash's Bio? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll do it soon. But first, why do you keep reverting my edit on Chaz's page? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, do you think the pages should be like, Ash Ketchum/Original series or Ash Ketchum/Biography/Original series? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:06, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Rewriting Recent Episodes Dear Energy X, I got your message and I'm sorry my edits are causing bother. The reason I made them is because I felt the descriptions as they were lacked enough information. They didn't have enough detail. I know several users here feel differently about which level of detail is the right amount, but I felt that the level of description given to these articles wasn't enough. In one section, it said that "Squishy goes into the pool". That's not enough to accurately describe what transpired. Sure, we know that Squishy's body physically entered the pool, but what's the context? Did Squishy enter the pool voluntarily, or was it knocked in by a blast? Essentially, why ''did Squishy enter the pool? If the original writer had typed that it had been knocked in or had dove into the pool, then I woudln't have had to edit it since the reason why Squishy entered the pool would've already been covered. There are other reasons behind some of the edits I make: Changing "the heroes" to "the gang": Even though the narrator (at least in the English version) refers to Ash and his companions as "our heroes", the fact remains that Ash and co. are not heroes. They're just a gang of friends who travel together and who happen to face bad guys on occasion. They don't go looking for these people to fight; if the bad guys are there and they start something, or the gang objects to what they're doing, then they fight them, but it's not entirely proactive. I just feel that "the gang" is an apter description of what they are and do. Other reasons: My parents once told me that anything worth doing is worth doing well, and I apply that to what I do, which includes writing articles for Wikis. I know we're not all professionals here, but that doesn't mean we should just regurgitate what happens in the episode. My main contention is that sometimes not enough description is put into an article. If I've learned anything from the shit-ton of essays I've had to write over the years, it's that articles are never just passive holders of information; they are narratives in and of themselves, and when someone reads them, they shape that person's thoughts on the topic. Let's say for instance a layperson visits the Wiki and reads the part of Serena's article where she uses Eevee in the latter's first Showcase. If that person's already seen the episode, they already know that Eevee botches and falls costing Serena the Showcase, and that Serena comforts her about it in the end assuring her they'll do better next time. What they might ''not ''know is that Eevee's fall eerily echoes Fennekin's fall during Serena's first Showcase, and while Serena lost Eevee's first Showcase too, her comforting Eevee at the end is her turning what would've been a repeat of her very first failure as a Performer into a moment of growth for them both, to paraphrase the article. If they ''haven't ''seen the episode, then they've just gotten one hell of a description that makes them want to see it. There's a flow to an article's narrative that must be maintained, and for episodes of the caliber that XY102 was, professional-grade writing, while not required, goes a long way toward making the reader go "Whoa, holy hell, I gotta see that!" Now, I want to apologize here. I know that English might not be the first language of everyone here, or that some folks might have more flexible standards for the language that I do. I respect that. I don't rewrite articles out of malice or spite, nor do I do it to show anyone up. ''I do not mean to insult anyone here, or their writing ability for that matter. I just believe that articles should be well-written, and the way some articles are written currently could be improved upon. Even if articles aren't fictional stories, they should at least be written with a flow to their prose, so that the reader's eye is guided smoothly to the next line of prose rather than bumped along by a bunch of short sentences. Here's a completely fictitious example: Greninja uses Water Shuriken. Drapion uses Pin Missile on Water Shuriken, which causes an explosion. Greninja tries to use Cut, but Drapion hits Greninja with Cross Poison, stopping it. This may describe what happened, but it doesn't do a good enough job as to how, so I'd fix it up by rewriting it: Greninja launches Water Shuriken. Drapion counters it with Pin Missile, and the two attacks collide in an explosive encounter. Greninja moves to use Cut, but is fatally struck by Drapion's Cross Poison before it can do so. Sometimes I'll rewrite an article like this. Other times I'll find all I have to do is remove an Oxford comma here and insert an apostrophe there, and correct the wrong use of "it's" to "its" or vice-versa. But the only reason I'd rewrite something in-depth the way I did with XY102 is to improve the flow of its written word, because it's an account of something important that happened in the anime, and in telling our readers what happened, simple descriptions and short sentences that don't elaborate on what happened will never do. Again, I apologize if I'm coming across as snobby, pretentious or condescending. I just believe that articles should be well-written, and even if we're not professional writers, that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to write professionally. After all, what's wrong about caring enough about a subject to write about it fully and in-depth? Here, why don't you send me a list of all the edits I made so I can explain why I made them? That way, we get a better sense of what the other guy's talking about here. On another subject, I noticed the Trivia and Continuity sections of the episode were removed. Why? Am I being punished for rewriting it? I felt the trivia I put in was completely acceptable, and that the Continuity section only referred to the XY series. I think it's relevant enough to be warranted. Some bits of information are better classified under Continuity than Trivia. In any case, I hope I haven't caused anyone to hate me. Have a good day in the meantime. Sincerely, Devitt.logan (talk) 01:37, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Latest chap The latest ORAS chap has been translated. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Episode renames I'm going to rename episode to how they are spelled on the Pokemon TV website, a section on the Pokemon website where you can play episodes. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:22, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Does my update versions of the MoveBox temps look okay in my sandbox? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:20, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:39, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I've fixed it. Have a loom now. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::I wonder what I meant by "loom"? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:41, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ahh, I realised I meant "look". Ellis99 Volcanion 10:09, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Adventures Wiki I agree, I think it's time. Yopo (talk) 20:54, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Good to hear :) Ellis99 Volcanion 21:02, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll start tomorrow as I'm going to sort out a few things. Also, do you think my version of the MoveBox temps can be uploaded now? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:12, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, but I changed the temp in my sandbox since your suggestion. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Are planning to add references to X and Y's bio's? (may seem a bit dumb of me asking). Ellis99 Volcanion 21:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Of course. I'm going to upload the new version of the MoveBpx temp. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I'm writing in the dark (really poor light). Ellis99 Volcanion 23:20, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Uploaded the new version. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:24, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I originally extended it to 75% but it seemed to long so I reduced it to 57%. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::The temps are a reminder for me, the chapters are "&" and the games are "and" but it I have put "and" for the arcs, I'll correct them. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::You could call it a metallic knee cap as there is no official name for such a thing :) Ellis99 Volcanion 22:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I think we should have a Manga-stub, as we have an Anime-stub. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply to the above message. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Preference fonts The problem with typing fonts has been corrected. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:16, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, I wouldn't rename Ash's Goodra yet as there are things being stated that it's going to return at Serebii Forums. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:26, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Right and I know your going to say "Not this again..." but on the Pokemon TV on the official website, it states "Who Gets To Keep Togepi?". Ellis99 Volcanion 16:32, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I just found out. You should look when it comes to episode titles on the Pokemon website's section, Pokemon TV. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:38, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::It seems to me that they have renamed the older episodes as I've looked at the title cards on the earlier episodes and the same ones on the site and they have spelling, like Pokemon Emergency!'s title card has "Pokemon Emergency!" yet on the website, it's "Pokemon Emergency". Ellis99 Volcanion 16:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Manga images May I replace images of Pokemon from the manga with artwork of the Pokemon? Like how Brandon (Adventures) has artwork if you visit the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images I understand but I am not comfortable making gifs. The apps or sites I've used to convert my trimmed videos to gif loads it way too slow and I would rather not deal with that. I hope me uploading just the images is fine though. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:46, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Why? The images combined or not will show two seperate depictions. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:01, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::The loading time will not be perfect (perfect though is opinionated). I understand your concern with it as with the time it took to load with long lists of moves when they were tabbed but adding an extra image isn't going to harm anything honestly. If someone wants to create gifs to "better display" the move, by all means I'm all for it but showing the move being created or used in one image and hitting the target in another is still helpful nonetheless (if needed two images as some don't). --Rai 水 (talk) 17:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Maxie and Archie bio's Could you put them in the past tense as it's in the present. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:28, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Volume chapter sections I think the sections where the chapters are on volume pages should be more rounded as at the bottom, both corners of the last chapter of volumes stick out from the rounded corners. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:26, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Debate The debate on sprites has concluded as it has been exactly two weeks. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:01, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Character temps I've altered the Gym Leader, Elite Four and Champion temps to make them better. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:44, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Aswell as the anime, manga and standard character temps. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:00, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Short? Ellis99 Volcanion 17:04, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Ohhh, the width. I thought you were talking about the length. I'll sort it, it is currently at 25%, as are the others. What percentage would you like? Ellis99 Volcanion 17:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Please reply to the above. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Please read the message above. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:10, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 09:43, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Is it better now? It turns out each temp had a margin on them, like an invisible border around the temp. and they have 16em and 17em (whatever that is). It will take a day for the changes to appear on all pages, I think, or it will take less. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:52, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Great :) Do you understand what em means when it comes to measurements for temps? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:58, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I've also improved the Anime Pokemon temp by adding the margins and removing the clear and br. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:40, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Resignation I'm not able to really be active anymore, and for various reasons I'm requesting that you remove my patroller and admin rights (when you get a chance). Thanks. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:28, February 6, 2016 (UTC) What did I doNastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:09, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry NastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:24, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Nectaria What do you think we should do as it is nearly a year since she left. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Episodes TV guides (and Zap2it, which uses the TV guide titles), list episodes without the exclamation mark usually but all titles in the XY series in the dub have an exclamation mark at the end, so if it is listed without the exclamation mark, it should definitely be added to the title when added here. - PokémonGamer 18:19, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Manga stub I think we should have a manga stub. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:25, February 7, 2016 (UTC)